


A letter from Maggie

by legolastariel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, POV Maggie Greene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolastariel/pseuds/legolastariel
Summary: Okay, one more.This is a sequel to "A LETTER FROM DARYL" by twdobsessive and my response "A LETTER FROM RICK".I felt, Maggie would probably have something to say, too, and so she writes her own letter to Daryl, while he is kept prisoner in Negan's compound. I know, she is probably in the Hilltop and Rick returned to Alexandria, but let's just assume, especially in times like these, they do keep in touch somehow. And Rick told her about Daryl's letter ...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Letter from Daryl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448775) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 
  * Inspired by [A letter from Rick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451964) by [legolastariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolastariel/pseuds/legolastariel). 



A letter from Maggie  


 

Daryl,

        I had to write this letter, although I don’t see how we will ever be able to get it to you. Maybe next time Negan comes for his _offer,_ he may bring you along again – to show that you are still alive, to let us see how even the bravest can be tamed and is kneeling to him in the end.  
I hope, you’re doing just that. Kneel, lay low – if only for pretence. I know, it would take a lot to break you, to have you give in and I’m writing this letter not least of all to keep your fighting spirit alive, to give you some hope in hopeless times and a little light in all of this darkness. We all need this now more than ever, but unlike the rest of us, you are all alone.

Since the day you, Rick and the others came to my father’s farm back then, I’ve known you as a strong and determined person – a survivor, a fighter, someone whose middle name must be ‘defiance’ for sure. There are people who say, you’re weak, because you follow, because you keep saying that whatever Rick says goes, as though you had no opinion of your own. But I know, you _choose_ to follow, because you trust Rick, believe in him and it’s a sign of strength to step back and allow some else to take the helm.   
Cherish that part of yourself, Daryl, because we will fight back. Some day. Somehow. We’ve got to. Negan is not going to get away with what he did. We can’t let him win.

What I’ve always liked most about you, next to your iron will, is your unconditional loyalty and how much you care for the people close to you – more than you care about yourself. I remember how you went out of your way to find Sophia, how you never hesitated to do everything you could to keep Judith alive, how you risked your life time and again to save one of us. Just like you did, when … You know.   
You were protecting Rosita, tried to make that bastard see that there are limits and rules and people can only be pushed so far. Were you afraid he wouldn’t stop? Would find new excuses, new _reasons_ to go on killing us one by one? If so, I know you worried about yourself least of all. You always do.

This is why I want you to know, that I don’t blame you! I couldn’t. And neither would Glenn. You had no way of knowing Negan would punish anyone else when you acted. It’s not on you, Daryl.

Was is smart to move at all and challenge him? No, it was not.   
Was it the _right_ thing to do? Yes, by all means. 

It’s gotta stop somewhere and it will. We didn’t come this far kneeling and bowing to assholes like him, and we won’t start living like that now. I don’t want my child to grow up a slave. This is why I need you to hang in there, so you can come home to us. We all need you. Rick first of all.

He told me about your letter. Told me about you and him, and how you don’t expect to ever see him again.

I did cry a lot lately, because I miss Glenn like crazy and the thought to never see him again, never hear his voice or feel his touch again, is tearing me apart.  
But the tears I’m crying while writing these lines, those are for you. And Rick.   
I know how you must feel, thinking you’ll never see each other again, fearing to lose the most important person in your life.   
Glenn and I, we had a few wonderful years together, filled with love and laughter, so many happy moments. Countless memories. If the loneliness gets unbearable, I’ve got those memories to hold onto, to draw strength from and between the two of us, everything was said and done.  
But you and Rick, you didn’t have any time yet to make memories. Never shared a single kiss or a tender touch, never had the chance to look each other in the eyes and say “I love you” personally. 

Rick is desperately waiting for a chance to get his letter back to you. He’s almost counting the days till Negan’s return, hoping against hope that you’ll be there again, so there might be the slightest chance of getting close enough to slip you that letter.   
The thought of you being out there all alone, not knowing how he feels, is torturing him to no end. We need to find a way.   
There is nothing worse than having so much to say, and not being able to, dreading to never be able to. You can’t leave not knowing how much you are loved.

I think, I never told you, but I never forgot what you did for Beth after the prison fell and I will forever be grateful to you for trying to save her, for all you’ve done. I know how much she meant to you and you were very special to her, too. You know that, don’t you? 

I showed you her diary the other day, remember? The one Noah gave to me after …   
The last pages, her last entries were entirely about you and I think, I will copy a part of what she wrote, because it’s the gospel truth.

 

_ Save for daddy, Daryl is the greatest man I’ve ever met. I don’t know, if I will still be around to see it, but one thing I do know – Maggie, Rick and the others are still out there. And if anyone can find them, it’ll be him.  _  
_ He’s a gift to anyone who ever knew him and it’s a crime his own family obviously was unable to see that. But I do. And I know Rick does. And Maggie. And all the others, for we are his real family now. And he deserves that, too. _  
_ I told him, one day he’ll be the last man standing. I take that back. I hope he won’t, because that would mean he’d be alone. He had his share of solitude and I don’t want him to be alone ever again. There should be someone by his side and I think, I’ve got a hunch, who that someone is he’s thinking of. The only one he’s mentioned ever since we lost the prison. The only one, who seems to be more important to him than anybody else. I hope, he finds him and that his love will be reciprocated. He’s got so much to give.  _  
_ Bad times don’t make bad people. They just change them – some for the better, some for the worst. And others only get to show their true colors. I think, I’ve seen Daryl’s, and they are beautiful. I bet, they’ve always been. And I hope this world never changes him. _

 

I know, you’re blaming yourself for Beth’s death, as well as Glenn’s and Denise’s, but you are not responsible. You didn’t kill them. On the contrary – you made their lives a little brighter despite the dead walking. So keep these words close to your heart and don’t forget, that this is how we all feel about you. No exceptions. 

Hang in there, Daryl. Don’t lose hope. Don’t let them break your spirit. We are making plans to strike back, to avenge Glenn and all before him, but we’ll make sure to get you out first. We need you on our side. Rick first of all. 

You are his strength, his beacon in the dark, his … _everything._ I’m happy for the both of you, because I know how it feels to find the other half of your soul. It’s gonna stay with you, no matter what. 

See you soon. 

 

Love, 

Maggie

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the last part of that "series", or half of Alexandria and the Hilltop will end up looking like the Rickyl writers group, constantly scribbling something all over the place. :-)  
> I hope, you liked this.


End file.
